Naruto the Amalgam
by Blackenergy666
Summary: a series of one-shots where Naruto is the source of different universes. Note this is also a challenge. You can send me your stories or post them you're selves and send me a link to put in my chapters. Any character created must have a bio with them.
1. A day in the life of Armageddon

Naruto: the Amalgam

Chapter one by Blackenergy666

A day in the life of Armageddon

When you're evil life is so much more fun, especially when you have more power than all of the heroes. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and this is my daily life.

5:00 get up, start training practice a bit with my sorcery. Learn a new spell maybe two.

7:30 have a shower then breakfast with giganta, livewire and Catwoman. Ask what they are going to do today.

9:00 fly to metropolis and start casing mayhem. Wait for league. Answer phone call form livewire asking for the bank card number.

9:05 finish telling livewire the number for the twentieth time and tell her to ask Catwoman if she wants it again. Superman shows up a second later.

9:35 finish kicking the shit out of Superman. Piss of Wonder Woman by flirting with her and steal a kiss plus cope a feel. Run like fuck form an angry Wonder Woman.

10:00 talking with T.O. Morrow about new armour for Amazo. Phone rings, answering it quickly I found its giganta calling for help livewire is knocked down and Catwoman is nowhere to be found.

11:00 finishing beating up the league, take both woman back home, just before teleporting, cope a quick feel of wonder woman again, laughing like a maniac while doing it.

12:00 have lunch with the girls.

13:00 set girls lose in a jewellery store while looking for league. Run like fuck form an angry Wonder Woman.

14:00 count earing form the six heist's we just pulled off. Catwoman is working mouth under the table. Giganta is currently waiting her tern.

15:00 livewire just came home, apparently she just met up with poison ivy and Harley Quinn for a heist of her own. I ask her how her day was.

17:00 just woke up form a 2 hour meditation, girls all went sun bathing on the beach.

17:30 prepare dinner for the ladies. Wind up fighting a pissed of league. Finish beating up the league. Run like fuck form an angry Wonder Woman.

21:00 all four of us are getting ready for bed. I just got talked by a naked giganta onto the bed. The other two soon join.

00:00 lying on bed with a content smile with all three of my cum-covered girlfriends lying on top of me after a fantastic love-making session. Look at the clock it's just gone 00:01, time to sleep.

There you go that's my life for you. Hope you liked it and no, no images of what my lovely, sexy ladies are like naked.

Fait call in the distance of "Narukins"

"Well I'm off don't want to keep those ladies waiting, Ja Ne"

Armageddon

Amalgam of Doomsday and Apocalypse

Real Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Occupation: Villain

Powers and Abilities:

Powers:

Invulnerability

Regenerative Healing Factor

Godlike Speed

Time Travel

Godlike Reflexes

Godlike Strength

Godlike/Endless Stamina

Limited Self-Sustenance

Evolution

Reactive adaption

Evolutionary Regenerative Healing Factor

Hostile/Extreme Environmental Adaption

Spontaneous Evolution

Cosmic Energy Field Generation and Manipulation

Manna Generation and Manipulation

Abilities:

Guinness Level Intellect

Master of Sorcery

Master of Seal

Master Hand To Hand Combatant

Indomitable Will

Omni lingual(Via Telepathy)

Master of All Known Sciences


	2. Why I hate the League

Why I hate the League

By Blackenergy666

Naruto always hated this job why? It was simple, he had a grudge against Superman, and it was fairly obvious why he had it though. Superman was arrogant.

Yes Superman possessed godlike powers but still did he have to be the one to save the day all the damn time.

Naruto also hated that it was "Superman this and Superman that" honestly, every fight between him and big blue ended with big blue losing badly, especially in the power suppressing chamber.

Still he couldn't complain about wonder-as oh sorry meant to say Wonder-Woman his girlfriend/lover.

Oh great just when his mood was improving the 'big blue asshole' f*ckin calls up.

Apparently Metallo was kicking his ass again and he needed help form him, Sigh.

After maiming Metallo and using his powers to teleport him into his cell he left.

A nice 'message' read quickie with Dianna he had calmed down enough to play with a few toys, or to everyone else his mad science.

After his mad scientist fun, he was ambushed by both Power-Girl and Wonder-Woman. Ohh this is gonna be fun.

After a stressful day followed by a loooong love-making to his now dual lovers he was finally getting ready to sleep. Of course both girls looked ready for another round and when you can distort time may as well abuse it.

"Damn it Superman Fuck off, with people over here now quit your bitching and get Captain Marvel to help you know the one who is as powerful as you"

Ahh that felt good. Well best go back.

Character Bio:

Real Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Alias: Celestial Spectrum, Ion, Parallax, Predator, Death, Life, Adara, Butcher, Ophidian, Proselyte, the Celestial.

Personality: laid-back, easy-going, Strong Dislike borderline Hate for superman, loyal to those he trusts and according to both Wonder-Woman and Power-Girl an amazing lover-maker.

Powers and Abilities:

Naruto poses vast superhuman powers because of absorbing the Beings of the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum, as well as posing a Celestial physiology.

Time Manipulation

Matter Manipulation

Reality Manipulation

Emotional Empowerment

Power Bestowal

Resurrection

Death Inducement

Teleportation

Telepathy

Telekinesis

Avatar Creation

Host Empowerment

Emotion Bestowal

Energy Manipulation


	3. The Villainous Mutant

The Villainous Mutant

By Blackenergy666

Ever since Naruto discovered his mutant heritage he has been a thief. Why be a super-villain or hero? I mean yeah they are pretty cool, F*ckin Thor and that hammer man that is awesome, but its either glorified community service or painting a giant 'Hate Me' on your head.

So Naruto became a thief, I mean it's not like he did anything dangerous. Yeah he stole form banks, jewellers, vaults and the works. But that was it. It's not like he thinks himself a god. He often gets calls form the powerful Magneto and the wise Charles Xavier to join them damnit can't they get the hint he don't wanna join them.

He just stole form another bank about $20mill in cash, he's almost out and oh crap iron man + captain America = shit.

"Well dodging lasers and defecting shields is fun but I gotta go" so Naruto blasted iron man away and speed at Capt. And hit him though the hall. Crouching he bent his knees and shot up into the sky. Hitting Mach 10 he raced home.

"Whew" he breathed "glad that's over" he said. He smirked when he heard a voice he knew all too well. "oh you're back already" a seductive purr sounded. His smirk widened as he turn to find no other than Felicia Hardy the black cat herself.

"hey bab-" he was cut off by a kiss and was dragged back to the bedroom. Soon s of the sounds of Felicia's moans could be heard thought the mansion.

A grinning Naruto looked at Felicia, a cum-filled stark naked Felicia. "ready for Round 2 baby" she asked sexily "always" came the cocky reply.

Hey said he was a thief and last time I checked stealing a heart still counts.

Character Bio:

Real Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Alias: thief, idiot, sexy, super-stealer

Personality: cocky, laid-back, obsessed with stealing, not much care for the world and its problems

Powers and Abilities:

Naruto has omega level mutant powers.

Tactile Telekinesis: used for Flight, Super-Strength and Invulnerability.

Ballistic Telekinesis: used for Super-Speed, Hyper-Reflexes and High-Velocity throwing.

Matter Manipulation/Generation/Absorption

Energy Manipulation/Generation/Absorption

Rapid Healing

Limited Telepathy

Enhanced Physiology


	4. The Antihero

The Anti-hero

By Blackenergy666

This is the story of Naruto Uzumaki the Onslaught of Power.

Ever since Naruto discovered his mutant heritage he has been afraid, alone and mistreated. He sought to end that suffering but understood that one man couldn't make a difference. He didn't let that stop him.

Alone he trained. His powers grew by the day. He grew by the day. His power increased and he attracted the attention of one Onslaught. Onslaught sought to use his power to wipe out the world. Onslaught tried to take control of him, tried to manipulate him.

Naruto was strong, he fought back, with all his might he took Onslaught's power as his own, he took Onslaught's life and destroyed it, and he became the new Onslaught.

Unleashing his new powers he brought the world to its knees and continued to fight. He fought gods and devils and won.

Naruto Uzumaki had done something on-one thought possible; one man had changed the world. He defeated gods and demons, monsters and angels all because he didn't want to see another child cry; all because he refused to accept that one man couldn't change the world.

This is the story of Naruto Uzumaki the maelstrom of change.

A woman finished reading to her child. The woman was a stunningly beautiful woman, she stood 6"7', with green skin and green hair. Despite the green skin people still considered her beautiful. Her child was a young boy, with green spikey hair and 6 whisker marks on his cheeks, his green eyes shown with innocence and curiosity.

"Read it to me again mommy" he said his voice exited want to rehear the tale. A chuckle escaped the woman's lips as she shook her head "it's time for bed honey" the boy just pouted and said "but I'm not "yawn" tried yet mommy" the woman chuckled again as her child tried and failed to stay awake. "Good night Minato" "yawn g'night mommy" the young boy replied sleepily.

After tucking him in and a good night kiss. She left. Walking into her living room she shook her head as she saw he husband meditating in the air.

"Hello Jennifer" he spoke his tone gruff but soft. "Awww your no fun" the green skinned goddess pouted. "Telepathic remember" he spoke amused.

"Little Minato is asleep know not that you didn't already know, don't think I didn't sense your astral projection" a smirk appeared on his face. "So then what do you wanna do?" the man asked even without telepathy knowing the answer.

"Well Minato is at the age where he could use a sibling" Jennifer spoke as looked she blinked as she couldn't see her husband anywhere, but before she could say anything, hands cressed her form "So the astral plane or our bedroom?" he Questioned "Where do you think Naruto-kun" "Our room it is" his life was good now

Character Bio:

Real Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Alias: Onslaught, Maelstrom

Personality: dark, Serious, Respectful, Commanding, awe-inspiring

Powers and Abilities:

Before absorbing Onslaught Naruto was an omega level mutant with:

Tactile Telekinesis

Ballistic Telekinesis

Rapid Healing

Telepathy

Post absorbing Onslaught Naruto poses':

Telepathy

Telekinesis

Teleportation

Magnetism

Electromagnetism

Astral Tapping

Astral manipulation

Astral Projection

Rapid Healing

Super Strength

Invulnerability

Super Speed


	5. The Cosmic Force

The Cosmic force

By Blackenergy666

Naruto sighed, why simple shit just got real. First he has to deal with a the kree and the skrull staring soothing in his territory, then he has to deal with that god dammed death obsessed idiot Thanos string shit.

And if that went enough he then has to go and save the firggen earth form Galactus again. AGAIN, Jesus he was getting annoyed with his fellow Earth-0 survivor and that dammable hunger he suffers form.

On the bright side though he got to see Galacta again and that's always nice seeing his little sister figure.

A warm set of hands began massaging his shoulders and a warm voice spoke "what's wrong love?" it asked. "Just stress Phoenix" that's right standing behind him acting like a wife is no other then the Phoenix force. Now you see when earth-0 was destroyed Naruto gained more than the cosmic energy of the 'Power Cosmic' he also gained the 'Nova force' and the power of the 'Odin Force'. Hell it was him that gave Odin Borson the Odin-force and even then only a small fraction of what he had.

So using his great power he created a host body for the phoenix force. It an excat replica of jean grey only with amped up powers. She was now his lover.

"Well I know something that might just relax you" she purred. And before he knew it, their clothes were coming off and she was sliding down his pole.

Damn he loved phoenix, it was times like this he was glad he decided to her body superhuman flexibility, cuz hot damn she sure knew how to use it.

Oh look Norrin Radd is here, wonder what he wants.

Character Bio:

Real Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Alias: Cosmic Force, Nova Prime, Maelstrom, lover

Personality: laid-back, strong dislike for stress, way to easily stressed.

Powers and Abilities:

Naruto one of the most powerful cosmic entities and as such wields immense power.

Power Cosmic

Nova Force

Odin-Force

Manna Generation and Manipulation

Power Bestowal

Power Taking

Avatar Creation

Herald Creation

Superhuman Intelligence

Immortality

Reality Warping

Dimensional Manipulation


End file.
